


From One To Another (Big-time Donor Remix)

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn needs to decide what to do with his comic book collection before beginning his life as a Power Ranger, his dad just happens to have some advice. (For RemixRedux11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One To Another (Big-time Donor Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big-time Donor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497426) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



> I just wanna say I hope you like this, Estirose.

Flynn was stuck with a dilemma. After arriving in Corinth, and subsequently becoming a Power Ranger, he was required to move into the Garage, along with the rest of his team. His father was completely understanding, “Go and be the hero you always were.” His old man gave him a grin, “Just remember to come and visit, don’t be a stranger.”

He was told to just bring the bare essentials, almost everything would be available to the three once Project Ranger was underway. 

So as Flynn stood in his room, most of his things still out in the open, he was stumped. One of the few things he made sure to bring to Corinth, besides himself, was his comic book collection. If he really thought about it, he couldn’t see himself parting with his childhood memories, even if for a little while.

He thought back to the meeting with Dr. K, the computer screen made it clear that they didn’t know when Venjix would attack the city again, and that the Rangers must keep alert at all times. Nothing should distract them.

The Blue Ranger rubbed his cheek, heaving out a sigh. He gave his room another thorough look. Near his bedroom door was his toolbox, the latch on the side shut tight, ready to go. On his bed sat a duffle filled to the brim with a weeks’ worth of clothes. Next to his duffle bag sat a few of his favorite comics. 

A sharp knock on his door turned Flynn’s attention away from his bed. His door opened to reveal his dad, face full of dirt and grime after working on one of the more recent machines brought to their shop. His father slipped a grease stained rag into a pocket, “’Ello, son.”

Flynn nodded, “Dad.”

Mr. McAllistair entered the room, stopping to stand next to his son. “I see you’re packing up for your new life…”

He got another nod in response, “Pretty much done. I’ve got enough clothes. I’m definitely bringing my tools, but…”

“But…?”

Flynn took a seat on his bed, careful to not sit on his comics, “Ah Dad, you know I’ve always wanted to be a hero.”

Mr. McAllistair chuckled, “Right, and you got into a lot of trouble for it.”

That brought a smile to Flynn’s face. 

“So what’s going on? If you’ve got everything ready…”

Flynn rubbed the side of his head, “I want to bring my comics along. I don’t want them collecting dust here in my room while I’m off saving the city.”

“Ah.” Mr. McAllistair mused on this for just a moment, “Well Flynn my boy, it’s not like you won’t be gone all the time. You told me yourself you would come and visit me often. You can come and read your comics anytime.”

“Yeah…” Flynn reached for the comic on top of the pile, the second volume of Rebel Justice Unleashed. “But Dad…”

“What is it, son?”

Flynn leafed through the comic slowly, memories of himself reading the stories coming back to him in full force. He always wanted to be a hero, and finally, finally he had the brightly colored suits to prove it. The book closed in his hands, and he refocused his attention back to his father.

“Dad…” With a nod, Flynn seemed even more certain of himself, “I think my comics would do more good if they were being enjoyed. They inspired me so much when I was younger…”

Mr. McAllistair pursed his lips, “Seems like you know exactly what to do with them.” He reached over, giving his son a light pat on the shoulder, a small smile softened his features. “Now, you better finish up and get ready, if you’re gonna be giving those comics a nice new home.” He chuckled as he made his way out of the room.

Flynn let his face break into a grin, “Thanks Dad.”

The next day, Flynn double checked and triple checked his collection was in order by number issue. Next was the trip to the library.

There was no point in bringing the whole collection, he wasn’t sure if they would exactly take the comics in the first place, what with them living in a post-apocalyptic world after all. Once he was ready, Flynn took to the streets, greeting any passerby that he happened across. 

It wasn’t necessarily a long walk, but he hadn’t really taken the time to inspect Corinth very well. Sure everyone knew where the military was stationed, as well as the grocery store. Food was kind of a necessity. Flynn made a mental note to pick up some fruit when he officially moved into the Garage. The others would love his smoothies. 

It turned out the walk to the library didn’t take very long. There were maps spread out around the city, conveniently. Once he reached the building, he took a moment to appreciate the structure. It appeared to be two stories tall, with so many windows it should be illegal. 

With a quick intake of breath, Flynn stepped through the double doors, the silence of the library heightened by an occasional cough or someone turning a page in a book. He made his way to the reference desk, marked by the sign above it. The lady was typing something into a computer, her focus completely on the screen in front of her.

Flynn stopped just as he reached the desk, waiting as she finished up whatever it was she was typing. The lady gave the keys on the keyboard a few more strokes before turning away from the machine, focusing all her attention on the Scottish man on the other side of the desk.

Once Flynn realized he had her full attention, he stood straighter, “I want to talk to someone about gift donations.” There was a pause, but it soon passed, and the woman got her coworker to take her place behind the counter, informing them that she would be back momentarily, and ventured off to another section of the library.

Now that he was alone, kind of, in the giant library, he felt a little awkward about the whole trip. But as he saw the woman coming back, this time with someone else, probably a person in charge, the more Flynn knew this was a good idea, and he only hoped he would soon inspire the children of Corinth that anyone could be a hero.


End file.
